Love song
by Masha10
Summary: Una noche de karaoke en el bar de Joe. Teddy borracha, dúos, algunos dedicando canciones personas especiales...


Personajes/Parejas: Izzex, MerDer, Owentina, Calzona, MarkLexie, George, Teddy, Bailey, Richard.  
>Sinopsis: Una noche de karaoke en el bar de Joe. Teddy borracha, dúos, algunos dedicando canciones a personas especiales...<br>Advertencias: FF situado en una dimensión paralela greysiana. Transcurre en algún lugar de la S7 post-trauma Cristina. George no murió. Izzie no se fue. No hay futuros bebés. No mercywesters.  
>Notas de Autor: He intentado escoger las canciones de modo que tengan cierto significado para esos personajes, aunque evidentemente con todas no se puede.<p>

-Gracias a todos, os quiero! – Decía Teddy, que acaba de cantar junto con Callie y Arizona **Big black horse & the cherry tree** de KT Tunstall, mientras lanzaba besos al aire. De hecho, ella había subido sola a cantar la canción, pero esa noche estaba "muy animada", y cuando apenas empezaba su canción, Callie y Arizona fueron a bajarla del escenario, ya que sus balanceos casi le provocan una caída de esas que se recuerdan siempre. Pero Teddy se negó y acabaron cantando las tres juntas, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener a Teddy en pie.

-Wow, no me esperaba eso de Teddy –decía Cristina riendo, igual que Meredith, Alex, Izzie y George.

-Teddy siempre ha sido bastante sensible para la bebida –respondió Owen, intentando contener la risa al ver como Arizona y Callie hacían malabares para intentar llevar a Teddy hasta su mesa sin ningún percance.

Ya llevaban varias horas ahí, y la verdad es que estaba resultando mejor de lo que muchos se esperaban. Casi todos habían subido a cantar alguna canción. Mark y Lexie se marcaron un **Ain't no mountain high enough** de Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell que sorprendió a todos, se veían monísimos. Callie y Arizona deslumbraron con su **Little Pieces** de Gómez, que parecía que tenían perfectamente dominado. ¡Hasta Bailey y el Jefe cantaron! Bailey con un impecable **Back it up** de Caro Emerald, que dejó a todos sorprendidos por su estupenda voz, y Richard impresionó con su **Just A Gigolo–I Ain't got nobody **de Louis Prima. Meredith y Cristina fueron de las primeras en subir al escenario con **Hey, Soul Sister** de Train. Los únicos que faltaban por subir al escenario eran Derek, Owen, Alex, George e Izzie, aunque esta trataba de convencer a Alex para que subiera a cantar con ella.

-NO.

-Por favor- decía Izzie con los ojitos suplicantes.

-Iz, no pienso cantar delante de toda esta gente.-aunque a Alex realmente le costaba aguantar esa mirada suplicante de Izzie.

-Porfi –insistía.

-Pídeselo a George- Izzie giró rápidamente su cuerpo hacia el otro lado dónde se encontraba George maldiciendo en mil y un idiomas a Alex, mientras este suspiraba aliviado.

-¿George?- Izzie sonrió. Él tragó saliva.

-Bueno, me toca. – Dijo Derek levantándose de la silla.

-¡¿Vas a cantar? – Meredith no cabía en su asombro.

-No sólo voy a cantar, voy a cantar para ti – Derek besó a Meredith para coger una guitarra que Joe le tenía guardada y subió al pequeño escenario que habían montado.

-Esto va a ser divertido – Decía Alex mientras se acomodaba sonriendo en la silla.

-Ya lo creo – Le siguió Cristina. Mientras, Izzie le suplicaba a George que cantara con ella. Quizás Alex fuese difícil de convencer, pero George…

Derek se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

**Llevas años enredada en mis manos,  
>en mi pelo, en mi cabeza,<strong>

Oh si, su pelo…Como adoraba tocar su pelo mientras él la sujetaba con sus fuertes y expertas manos de cirujano. –pensaba Meredith

Y no puedo más, no puedo más.

Debería estar cansado de tus manos,  
>de tu pelo, <strong>de tus rarezas<strong>,

**pero quiero más, yo quiero más**.

Derek sonrió para sí "vaya si llega a ser rara" pensó "pero por eso me encanta".

**No puedo vivir sin ti,  
>no hay manera,<br>no puedo estar sin ti,  
>no hay manera. <strong>

Derek miró a Meredith y ella prácticamente no escuchó más trozos de la canción, ya que se quedaron perdidos mirándose el uno al otro, aunque Derek de alguna forma consiguió acabar la canción.

**[…]**  
><strong>no puedo estar sin ti,<br>no hay manera. **

El bar volvió a estallar en aplausos. Derek saludó y fue a buscar a Meredith. Y en cuanto estuvo casi enfrente de ella, esta le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le besó.

-Ha sido precioso, gracias- Dijo Meredith mientras le besaba.

-Tú eres preciosa.- Derek paró un momento el beso para pasarle la guitarra a Owen.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tú también? – Decía Cristina alucinando.

-Claro, acaso crees que voy a dejar que Shepherd me supere? – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Owen.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, ve y machácale – Mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Owen, que sonreía porque su técnica había funcionado.

-Perfecto, el doble de diversión – Alex se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-George, ¡luego vamos nosotros! – Decía Izzie entusiasmada, mientras George sólo hacía más que suspirar y lamentarse para sus adentros por dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo

When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we'll see  
><strong>No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

No, él ya no volvería a tener miedo si ella estaba con él.

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
><strong>Stand by me, stand by me<strong>

[…]

La quiero, y quiero estar siempre con ella.- Decía Owen para sus adentros

**And darlin', darlin', stand by me**, oh stand by me  
>Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah<p>

Le quiero, no quiero que se aleje nunca de mi- pensaba Cristina.

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me.<p>

Una nueva avalancha de aplausos.

Mientras Owen volvía a la mesa para poder besar a Cristina, Izzie ya subía con George al escenario.

-Vamos Iz, ¡dales una paliza!- le chilló Alex. Adoraba ver a Izzie tan entusiasmada.

-¡George tu puedes! - Chilló Meredith a George, que el pobre parecía que fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<p>

Mientras que Izzie se veía emocionada, al pobre de George le temblaban las piernas. Así que Izzie le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros para que se moviera junto con ella.

Alex hizo una mueca.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Cierto, Izzie y George tuvieron sus problemas, se distanciaron. Pero hacía poco que volvían a ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

**Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<strong>

**[…]**

Mientras Izzie y George cantaban emocionados, Meredith se acercó a Alex.

-No crees que deberías cantarle algo a Izzie?- le dijo Meredith con un tono pícaro.

-¡¿QUE? – contestó sobresaltado Alex.

-Quiero decir, Derek y Owen nos han cantado a mí y a Cristina, quedaría mal que fueras el único que no le cantara a su mujer, ¿no crees? Además, ya sabes que a Izzie estas cosas le encantan…la harías muy feliz. – Ella sonrió.

-Y con suerte, quizás después te recompensa con una buena dosis de sexo.- añadió Cristina que lo escuchó todo.

-¡Cristina! – Replicaron los dos a la vez.  
>-¿Qué? Es la verdad. O me dirás que no te gustaría que tu Barbie te diera una buena "recompensa"? – poniendo en esta última palabra un tono sensual.<p>

-Agh cierra el pico – Le reprochó Alex. Entre toda esta charla, la canción de Izzie y George ya terminaba.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life x2<br>How to save a life

Aplausos de nuevo. Mientras Izzie y George saludaban a "su" público, Izzie se fijo en una chica que miraba sonriente a George.

-George mira ahí- mientras le señalaba con la cabeza a la chica- Parece que le gustas – Añadió Izzie con un tono pícaro.

-¿Q-que? Izzie no bromees- decía George mientras se ponía rojo.

-No bromeo, lleva todo el rato mirándote, y además es muy guapa…¡Ve a por ella tigre! – E Izzie le pegó un pequeño empujón para que se acercara a la chica, mientras ella volvía a la mesa.

A Alex no dejaban de rondarle las palabras de Meredith por la mente "la harías muy feliz, la harías muy feliz…" cuando noto que alguien le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Como he estado? ¿Fantástica no? – Entonces, Izzie le sonrió de tal manera que se sintió obligado a hacer caso a Meredith.

-Estuviste perfecta, y ahora si me disculpas.- mientras le daba un pequeño beso y se dirigía a la barra.

-Qu-Pero Izzie no pudo terminar porque vio como Alex le pedía a Joe que pusiera una canción.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿en serio lo hará?- decía alucinada Cristina.

-No subestimes a Alex, le he oído cantar en la ducha y es bastante bueno.- decía contenta Meredith. Izzie seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Alex subió al escenario, y todas sus miradas se posaron en él. "Es por Izzie, es por Izzie. Olvidate de todos los demás, esto lo haces por Izzie" se repetía.

Iz- Dijo Alex. Todas las miradas entonces cambiaron a Izzie. Alex, nervioso, empezó a cantar.

**I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<strong>  
><strong>But I continue learning<strong>  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<br>**And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

Ella sabía que hablaba de Olivia, la pared con fotos suyas en ropa interior, su pésima actitud que tuvo algún tiempo hacia ella…Pero a ella eso ya no le importaba, ese era el antiguo Alex. El Alex de ahora nunca haría algo así. El Alex de ahora era el que subía a cantarle una canción a ella, pese a que odiaba cantar en público.

**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<strong>  
><strong>A reason to start over new<br>and the reason is you**

Alex miró a Izzie y sonrió. A Izzie se le humedecieron los ojos. ¿Cómo Alex podía ser tan dulce con ella? Ella también se había portado mal con él, y aun así…

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<strong>

**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you [x4]<strong>

A Izzie se le escapó una lágrima.

I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

**I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<strong>

Porque estaba el Alex que veía todo el mundo, y luego estaba el verdadero Alex que sólo con Izzie aparecía.

**A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<strong>

Alex bajó del escenario, e Izzie con los ojos húmedos corrió hacia él y le besó.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, no sabes cuánto te quiero- Le decía Izzie emocionada mientras le besaba.

Alex sólo pudo sonreír y besarla, amaba ver a Izzie tan feliz. Realmente había valido la pena hacerle caso a Meredith. Y quien sabe, quizás Cristina también tuviera razón…

Y mientras los aplausos y silbidos inundaban la sala, Teddy bailaba a su rollo, las parejas se besaban y una chica le apuntaba su número de teléfono en un papel a George, la noche terminaba...

-¡Quien quiere que le prepare un **Alzheimer prematuro**!-Chilló Cristina.

…o tal vez no.


End file.
